Tank
The Tank, usually called the Basic Tank, is the first variation of the units that the player will have once they start a game. It possesses one Barrel which shoots one Bullet at a time in a straight path, with slight recoil. At level one, with no upgrades, it has 18.1 HP. At Level 15, four upgrade choices will be given to the player: Twin, Sniper, Machine Gun and Flank Guard. At Level 30, the choice for the Smasher Upgrade will be available. Level 30 and 45 will once again prompt the player with options of other “sub-categories” of tanks. For information on these other tanks, see here. Design The Tank features a simple circular body with one gray Barrel mounted in the front. The body can be either blue or red (In 4 Teams and Tag Mode, it can also be green or purple), depending on the tank’s team. (In FFA or Maze, for each player their tank is blue and all other (hostile) tanks are red). Beginning Strategies 1 tank compared to a Level 45 tank. Notice the size difference.]] * Upon starting the game, try to find and kill any Pentagons near your spawn area, as they award the most points for leveling up. If there are none nearby, try destroying Squares or Triangles instead. Once you have enough points to upgrade a Stat, increase your Health Regen at least once. Without it, it will take a while for you to regain your health after taking a hit. Though your strategy may differ from others, it is recommended to upgrade at least some of your Max Health and Health Regen. * While playing 2 Teams, stay near to the spawn area and take out the Polygons nearby when you’re at a lower Level. If the enemy players take up most of the Leaderboard or they are spawn-camping your team, consider going to a different area of the spawn camp, or they can most likely kill you if you don’t have many upgrades in Max Health or Movement Speed. Strategies * “Arena Closer” Strategy: Stay as a Tank until Level 45. Use the following stats: 7/5/0/7/0/7/7/0 or 1/7/2/7/2/7/7/0 to raise your score and have some fun with your build similar to an Arena Closer before the July 11th update and your misleading appearance leads to tanks thinking you’re weaker than you are. * “Bullet Tank” Strategy: This build focuses on Movement Speed that is similar to a Tri-Angle’s, and is perfect for mastering fast tanks, escaping battles, and countering a Tri-Angle’s onslaught. Use the following Stats, along with whatever others you like: 2/2/0/0/0/0/0/7 and watch your tank fly! * Rammer Strategy (Domination / Mothership): Ram into Squares and Triangles (not Pentagons yet as they will drain/empty your health) while constantly upgrading your Max Health. When this Stat is maxed out, repeat with Health Regen to your desired amount, and so on with Body Damage / Movement Speed next. Continue until your stats look something like this: 7/7/7/0/0/0/5/7. * Surprise Strategy: This build is simple, and focuses more on skill than anything else. Say you want the Penta Shot but hate the Triple Shot. You can either use this on the Tank (more surprise) or the Twin. Or maybe you don’t care for the Sniper or Hunter, but you want to try out the Predator. All you do is upgrade the right Stats for the Level 30 or 45 Upgrade you want, and carry out as a Basic Tank. When you’re at the right Level, you can either upgrade right away or wait until someone is close by, eyeing you. Then, quickly press the upgrade buttons and surprise them with your sudden upgrades. ** Ultra Tank Strategy: Stay as the Tank and choose no Class Upgrades. Choose 0/0/7/7/7/7/5, and only a few tanks can stop you but beware of Sniper-types as they can snipe you. Other than that, the penetration of your attacks will be the highest, except for Destroyer, Triplet, Sprayer, Hybrid, and Annihilator. This build can surprise your enemies. ** Bullet and Ram Tank Strategy: Stay as a tank even at level 45 and use 0/7/7/5/7/7/0/0. You will have strong bullets, and you can ram them if you can (difficult due to the lack of movement speed). You will also tale greatly reduced damage in return as well. Your bullets should travel fast enough to kill most players, and you can ram everything except smasher classes. Trivia * Some players believe that the Polygons give more points when you are a Tank. This is not true. Polygons will always give the same amount of points, no matter the variation. But as higher Levels require more points, it appears that using the Tier 1 tank will reward more points, just because many will upgrade their Tier whenever possible. Also, the first levels of the basic tank don’t require as much XP. *The Tank is technically the most popular Class in the game. As everybody starts/restarts the game as a Tank, everybody will use it for at least one second. *The Tank provides no benefits or disadvantages, nor buff and debuff at all. *Weirdly, the Tank’s Bullets are actually the fourth most powerful in the game, only under Destroyer, Annihilator and Hybrid’s Bullets. *The Tank is one of two Classes that has an upgrade directly branching from it that is two Tiers higher than itself, the Smasher (Tier 3). The other tank with this quality is the Machine Gun, branching to the Sprayer (Tier 4). *This Tank, along with the Twin, Triplet, Triple Shot, Quad Tank and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game (before its public release). *A level 8 Tank with Movement Speed fully upgraded is the fastest build in the game, with the Tri-Angle at level 30 being the second fastest tank. **The Reason why a level 8 Tank is faster than a level 30 Tri-Angle is because it is lighter. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Old Classes